Syren
Category:Gods .]] .]] Goddess of water, Syren is seen as one of the most loving deities, next to Lo. But whereas Lo is associated with love of all kinds, Syren is mostly seen as love in romance and youth, sometimes known as the matchmaker. Indeed she is a very beautiful goddess, and she keeps watch over the many swirling vortexes of Azurion. Core Statistics Name: Syren Intermediate Deity Symbol: A nine-headed hydra. Alignment: Neutral Good. Patron Creatures: Dolphins, starfish, sailors. Domains: Water, Peace, Health. Cleric Alignments: CG, LG, NG. Favored Weapon: Partisan. Relatives: Daughter of Keldin and Mylia. Sister of Elan, Ulren, Orrovan, Sahn, and Saurvold. Relationships Syren is especially close to her grandmother Lo, whom she spends the most time with out of any of her kin. Because she is often busy keeping watch in her realm, Syren does not associate herself with other gods as much as she'd like. When she does visit, she is very polite to the other gods and tries not to upset them, though she is constantly fighting with her older sister Sahn, whose jealousy is the cause of much conflict. Functions Syren is the deification of water. As such, her attitude is usually calm, though she knows how to be stern when necessary. Behind Saurvold, Syren was the most chaotic of the elemental gods in her youthful stages, but has since become one of the most alert and cautious. Her planar duty is to guard the many portals caused by her youthful indiscretions, as these swirling vortexes of interplanar travel lead into many other planes, including Nuzalheim and other shady, unstable zones not often visited. She takes to this job with due vigilance, and is an otherwise carefree goddess. She loves floating among the many waters of Azurion with her many aquatic creations. Followers Syren is worshiped wherever there is water, though in varying amounts. Coastal cities and island communities worship her the most, though most all civilizations are founded on the idea of a nearby water-source; remote forest towns near a river or a mountain city that relies on melting snow often have festivals or at least yearly prayers to Syren for her continued blessing. Syren loves all of her followers and fights some of the bitterest battles on their behalf when it comes to cosmic strife. She was perhaps hit the hardest by the cataclysms because her element often played the most damaging; she was especially hurt by the Flood, when her powers of water in the mortal plane were severed from her. Syren does not have any followers in the Abyss, where the seas do not churn and the tides do not change. Residence Syren lives within the endless oceans of Azurion, the elemental plane of water. It's many different seas of brine and fresh water play host to the biggest collection of creatures in any elemental plane, speaking to Syren's great love of her aquatic children. Syren takes great care to keep watch over her realm as well as it's connection to the mortal realm. History Syren was born youngest to Keldin and Mylia, though by deific standards it didn't equate to much back then. In the beginning, when the children of the elements were chaotic and short-sighted in their endeavors, Syren floated through the vast waters of Azurion, creating many great waves and generally having fun splashing about. On Kharlia, her waves would crash into the coastal regions and lay waste to any communities there. Azurion then was a vast and dark place, lonely to Syren so that she would spend more time focusing on Kharlia and the crude mortals of it's time. Fascinated with the idea of mortal creatures, Syren decided to populate her realm with all manner of creatures, not keeping track of their growth or inclinations. During the First War, Syren has no place on the battlefields, but her carelessness continued as she stood by, wanting only to frolic with her newly created friends. Dearuhk was determined to break past Malgotha and into the farther realm of Evalius in her march to conquer Heaven, and she successfully managed to destabilize Azurion thanks to Syren's lack of attentiveness. Dark swirling tears in the planar boundaries arose in the farthest reaches of Azurion, and it was Sahn that successfully held the ensuing hordes at bay until the other forces of good arrived. When the war was won, Syren's father Keldin approached all of his children with great scorn and told them that each of them had played a part in much unnecessary woe. Syren's folly was that she did not care to stay watchful over the dangers of evil and the chaos it ensued. Syren did not think much of this, sustaining no real loss during the war. When the time for the first cataclysm was to occur, she was furious. The staunchest opposer to the idea of wiping Kharlia clean of it's taint, Syren was eventually outnumbered in opinion and watched helplessly as the world of Kharlia was purged of all mortals, including one of her most cherished children, the demi-god Bork. After witnessing his sacrifice for the people he had come to love, Syren knew she could never allow another one of her children to die because of her carelessness. She vowed to stay focused and watch over the dangerous portals deep within her realm. When the Age of Mortals began, Syren was eager to see mortals again and encouraged worship through plentiful rain and calm seas, when possible. Any kingdom by sea took her as their patron goddess, the most notable being the late nation of Empyria. Syren maintained a positive relationship with early mortals and to this day tries to offer as much back to her worshipers as they offer to her; loyalty, Syren has found, is something to be cherished.